1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, which can be mounted on portable electronic apparatuses such as notebook computers or electronic apparatuses such as stationary personal computers, and to an optical pickup device which can be mounted on the optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, demands for optical disk drives that can record or reproduce information on an optical disk by using short-wavelength laser such as blue laser, in addition to CD or DVD by using infrared laser or red laser have been increased. (For example, refer to JP-A-11-86328)
In JP-A-11-86328, however, semiconductor laser is disposed under an object lens. Therefore, the device increases in size.